legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
75222 Betrayal at Cloud City
'75222 Betrayal at Cloud City '''is a set released on October 1st 2018https://shop.lego.com/en-GB/product/Betrayal-at-Cloud-City-75222. Part of the LEGO® Star Wars Master Builders Series. Description Relive a world of unforgettable moments from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back or add your own fun twists to the story with this LEGO® Star Wars 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City set. The amazingly detailed set is divided into 4 sections, each depicting scenes from the classic movie. There’s a landing platform complete with Boba Fett’s Slave I ship, a detailed promenade, a dining room with seating for 5 minifigures, a garbage processing room with incinerator, and a sensor balcony for epic Luke vs. Vader Lightsaber duels. There’s also a carbon freeze chamber with a function to ‘freeze’ Han in carbonite, an interrogation chamber and prison cell, a secondary landing platform for the Twin-Pod Cloud Car, and so much more. Add an astonishing 18 LEGO minifigures plus 2 droids to the mix, and you have a set that Star Wars and LEGO fans of any age would be proud to add to their collection.Includes 18 minifigures: Han Solo, Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker in Bespin outfits, Chewbacca, C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, Lobot, 2 Cloud City Guards, 2 Cloud Car Pilots, Leia and Han in Hoth outfits, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, 2 Stormtroopers and an Ugnaught, plus R2-D2 and an IG-88 droid. * Includes 18 minifigures: Han Solo, Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker in Bespin outfits, Chewbacca, C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, Lobot, 2 Cloud City Guards, 2 Cloud Car Pilots, Leia and Han in Hoth outfits, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, 2 Stormtroopers and an Ugnaught, plus R2-D2 and an IG-88 droid. * Section 1 features a landing platform with a sliding entrance door and Boba Fett’s Slave I ship with an opening minifigure cockpit, movable wings and space underneath to store the Han in carbonite element. * Section 2 features a dining room with a table, seats for 5 minifigures and a decorative Cloud City micro build; lounge with a transparent sculpture and 2 chairs; garbage processing room with an incinerator, conveyor belt and a deactivated IG-class droid; and a promenade with tree sculpture, mural relief and opening doorways leading to other parts of the model. * Section 3 features a sensor balcony with railing and swing-out function, plus a maintenance cabin with opening round window for epic Lightsaber duels, plus a carbon freeze chamber with lever-activated ‘freeze’ function. * Section 4 features a dark-red corridor leading to the interrogation chamber with a turning interrogation chair, plus a prison cell, hangar with a secret trapdoor and tool & weapon rack, and space for the Twin-Pod Cloud Car with opening minifigure cockpits and 2 stud shooters. * New-for-October-2018 minifigure details include Leia’s red dress, Han’s Corellian blood stripe, Luke’s dark-tan Dagobah outfit, the Ugnaught’s head decoration and the cloud car pilots. * Weapons include Han’s blaster pistol, Chewbacca’s bowcaster, Luke’s Lightsaber, Vader’s Lightsaber, Boba Fett’s blaster rifle, IG-88’s blaster rifle, 5 blaster pistols and 4 blasters. * Accessory elements include a wrench, handcuffs and Lobot’s cybernetic band. * Stage air-to-air battles between Boba Fett’s Slave I and the Twin-Pod Cloud Car. * Pull the carbon freeze chamber lever to pretend freeze Han in carbonite! * Relive unforgettable scenes from ''Star Wars: ''The Empire Strikes Back movie. * This amazing set is part of the LEGO ''Star Wars Master Builder Series * Cloud City measures over 6" (16cm) high, 22" (58cm) wide and 22" (56cm) deep. * Slave I measures over 4" (11cm) high, 7" (19cm) long and 7" (18cm) wide. Minifigures * Boba Fett * C-3PO * Chewbacca * 2 Cloud car pilots * 2 Cloud City guards * Darth Vader * Han Solo (Bespin) * Han Solo (Hoth) * IG-88 * Leia (Bespin) * Leia (Hoth) * Lobot * Luke Skywalker (Bespin) * R2-D2 * 2 Stormtroopers * Ugnaught Notes and references External Links * https://lego.fandom.com/wiki/75222_Betrayal_at_Cloud_City Category:Sets Category:Set Category:Episode V